Edward en Denali
by ailofuen
Summary: Edward va a Denali de visita por 1ª vez, donde conocerá íntimamente a Tanya y a sus hermanas... Relato muy anterior a Bella, escrito para incluirlo en "De un licantropo a un vampiro" de Desam13noaynessie. One Shot HOT de Rating M por lenguaje y contenido.


_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... yo sólo juego con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... mi único pago son vuestros comentarios_

**_Summary: _**_Edward va de visita por primera vez a Denali, donde conoce a Tanya y sus hermanas. Transcurre pocos años después de que Edward sea convertido, mucho antes de Bella_

_**Rating:** **M ~ One Shot HOT +18 **~ Este relato contiene escenas de sexo explícito, así que estás avisado... si sigues leyendo es por tu propia decisión, luego no te vengas quejando...  
_

**

* * *

**

****

~ Edward en Denali ~

Siempre recordaré la primera vez que vi a Tanya. Su dorada melena rizada ondeaba al viento, a juego con sus dulces ojos dorados de vampiro vegetariano. En cuanto posó su vista en mí, su mente gritaba ilusionada y me enviaba, sin saberlo, un sinfín de imágenes sensuales. Iba repasando todo aquello que quería hacer conmigo. Su centenario conocimiento práctico del sexo me dejó alucinado. El hecho de que normalmente prefiriera a humanos para ello era lo extraño. O más bien se contentaba con los humanos, aun no había encontrado a su vampiro ideal… Hasta ahora.

Este pensamiento me puso muy nervioso, demasiadas expectativas. ¿Conocería mi poder como lector de mentes? Porque de ser así estaba realizando una táctica perfecta de acoso y derribo, con todos esos pensamientos lascivos que me llegaban desde su mente. Imágenes de ambos encontrándonos en el bosque, conmigo persiguiéndola mientras ella se desnudaba, haciendo un striptease a través de la espesura, a toda velocidad, juguetonamente. Primero deshizo los lazos de su corpiño y fue sacando los hilos lentamente, sin apartar de mí su intensa mirada. Luego dejó deslizarse la prenda caderas abajo, mientras zigzagueaba entre los arbustos.

Cogió el corpiño y lo dejó colgado de la rama de un árbol, para que yo lo fuera recogiendo. Siguió con sus enaguas, levantándose las faldas sensualmente, mientras avanzaba de espaldas entre las flores de un claro, hasta soltar las presillas y liberarse de todas las capas que podían molestar sus movimientos. Era de lo más sexy ver como iban cayendo una a una todas esas capas, dejando ver sus perfectas curvas. Lo último que se quitó fue la tenue camisola blanca que le llegaba hasta medio muslo, cubriéndole levemente su trasero en forma de corazón. Se lo quitó en el lindero del bosque, junto a la orilla del lago, donde se internó sin apartar la mirada de mí invitándome a acercarme.

_ Edward, te presento a Tanya y sus hermanas Irina y Kate – me decía Carlisle, interrumpiendo esta comunicación silenciosa.

Había estado completamente obnubilado por las sensuales imágenes que se desarrollaban en la mente de Tanya. Tan absorto estaba que no había prestado atención a nadie más en la habitación. En ese momento, las mentes de las hermanas seguían un camino igual de caliente que la de Tanya, pero no con tanta intensidad. Me estaba empezando a asustar. Esto podía suponer un grave problema de convivencia si yo elegía a una sobre otra. Una mirada entre las hermanas bastó para que se repartieran el botín, es decir, yo.

_ Edward, ¿quieres acompañarme arriba y te enseño tus habitaciones? – me preguntó Tanya.

La invitación implícita realmente me tentaba y no vi motivo para resistirme lo más mínimo.

Seguí a Tanya escaleras arriba bajo la mirada divertida de Carlisle y la incrédula de Esme, mis padres a todos los efectos. Padres de los que me había tenido que alejar más de una vez cuando se ponían fogosos, más que nada para que no me afectasen tanto sus calenturientos pensamientos. Así que en esta ocasión ellos tendrían que soportar esta situación por mí. La vergüenza ya no entraba dentro del juego. Las imaginativas fantasías que había visto en la mente de Tanya me habían puesto en un compromiso. El 'pequeño gran Eddy' estaba listo para presentar batalla y Tanya prometía dar mucha guerra. Ella subía lentamente las escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones, medio girada hacia mí, prometiéndome con los ojos todas las maravillas del mundo. Yo no podía hacer otra cosa que recrearme en el sutil balanceo de sus caderas mientras subíamos cogidos de las manos, rememorando el striptease de las fantasías de Tanya.

Muy pronto estuvimos dentro de la que sería mi habitación durante esta corta visita. No pude apreciar todos los detalles, pues no tenía ojos más que para ella y su cuerpo de escándalo. Al seguir mi mirada, ella se bajó suave y lentamente un tirante de la blusa. Yo le bajé el otro con un roce suave con el dorso de mis dedos. Ella alzó su mano para acariciar mi cuello. Yo alcé la mía para asir un mechón de sus dorados rizos y olerlo. Y poco a poco nuestros labios fueron acercándose hasta entrar en contacto. Sus manos recorrían mi espalda de arriba a abajo, acercándome a ella hasta anular el espacio que nos separaba. Sus pechos firmes se apretaban contra mí, haciendo que deseara acariciar sus puntiagudos pezones. Mis manos revolvían su cabellera, acercándola más a mí para profundizar el beso.

Sin separar nuestros labios fui acariciando sus hombros, mientras ella despasaba los botones que cerraban mi camisa. Quité las manos de su cuerpo el tiempo justo para sacarme la camisa por los brazos y dejarla caer allí mismo. Con un movimiento de los hombros, la blusa de ella siguió el mismo camino. En ese momento presté toda mi atención a sus turgentes pechos, que me miraban fijamente con todo descaro, clamando por mis caricias. Los sostuve tiernamente entre mis manos mientras ella me rogaba desde sus pensamientos que los besara. La complací encantado, entreteniéndome en la oscura aureola, torturando con mi aliento sus sensibles pezones, pasando de uno a otro, una y otra vez.

Su boca se abrió sin emitir ningún sonido, maravillada por todas las sensaciones que mis atenciones despertaban en ella. Sus manos me apremiaban, aferradas a mis cabellos, su mente me gritaba totalmente descontrolada. Y el 'pequeño gran Eddy' dio un salto, reclamando atención urgente. Sentí como si mi pantalón encogiera muy rápidamente. Ella, Notando mi necesidad, soltó la presilla de mi pantalón, dándole más sitio para moverse. Asomaba ya por sobre la cinturilla de mis slips y seguía creciendo bajo su atenta mirada.

De repente, las ropas que nos quedaban estaban de más. Nos la arrancamos mutuamente y acabó hecha girones por toda la habitación. Se lanzó hacia mí con desesperación, saltando para aferrarse a mi alrededor con una presa inmovilizadora que desató el poco control que me quedaba. Giré sobre mi mismo y caímos sobre la mullida alfombra con un golpe sordo que reverberó por toda la casa. Nuestras mentes ya no estaban para prestar atención a nada ajeno a nuestros cuerpos entrelazados. Encontré fácilmente el camino a su femineidad y el 'pequeño gran Eddy' se internó en las profundidades de su cuerpo con un único movimiento que extrajo de sus labios un gemido que quemó en mis oídos.

Tan sólo quería volver a escucharla, gimiendo para mí, respondiendo a mis movimientos como el instrumento mejor afinado. Supe tocarle todas las teclas: un mordisco en el cuello, un beso justo debajo de la oreja, una suave caricia en el exterior de sus pechos acercándose en una lenta espiral hacia la aureola, rematándolo con un pasional beso en los pezones. Ella se aferraba a mí con ambas manos, intentando acercarme más aun, acompañando mis movimientos, mi lento vaivén. Con cada embestida, un profundo gemido escapaba de sus labios.

Ella me apremiaba, intentando que fuera más rápido, aferrada a los cachetes de mi trasero, clavándome las uñas, dando una vuelta de tuerca a las sensaciones que estaba experimentando. Nos desplazábamos por toda la habitación, de un extremo al otro de la enorme alfombra que cubría todo el suelo. Se retorcía sobre la alfombra, agitando la cabeza descontrolada, mordiéndome allí donde pillaba, aferrada a mí con brazos y piernas, desesperada por encontrar su liberación. Mientras, yo se la negaba, retrasando el momento, llevándola a nuevas cumbres de placer.

Cuando sentí la necesidad de acelerar el ritmo, la aferré por las caderas y la sostuve contra la pared, destrozando con ello todas las estanterías de ese lado de la habitación, según nos seguíamos desplazando, buscándonos, al encuentro de la liberación final. En esa posición, ella por fin tomó el control que yo le había negado, acelerando el ritmo para alcanzar la culminación. Nos llegó a los dos a la vez, pues sus estremecimientos desataron el último punto de autocontrol que me quedaba, haciendo que el 'pequeño gran Eddy' se liberara finalmente.

Terminamos juntos, cayendo exánimes sobre la alfombra, en medio de aquel tremendo caos que habíamos provocado en el fulgor de la pasión. Una sonrisa de suficiencia y satisfacción brillaba en su rostro. En su mente, los pensamientos coherentes eran pocos, pero todos elogiosos. Una sonrisita idéntica a la suya llenaba mi cara de una alegría nada habitual. Para ser mi primera experiencia personal con el sexo vampírico, podía estar contento. Nada como la merecida opinión positiva de una gran experta en el tema para que el elogio sea bien recibido por cualquiera. En su mente rondaba una pregunta aun no formulada: ¿otra ronda? El 'pequeño gran Eddy' respondió por mí…

_ ¿Otra ronda? – dijo Tanya con voz insinuante.

_ ¿Tú qué crees? Parece que ya han respondido por mí – le dije señalando la evidencia.

Me acerqué a ella con mucha lentitud, erguido en toda mi plenitud, mostrándome tal cual había nacido, sin ver nada más que sus ojos dorados. Alargué la mano para asir sus cabellos, mientras con los dedos de la otra mano le acariciaba su mentón. Alcé su cabeza para poner sus labios a mi disposición y comencé un beso que no tenía intención de concluir rápidamente. Un beso profundo, saboreando intensamente su lengua, mordisqueando levemente su labio inferior hasta hacerla gemir de placer.

Mientras tanto, sus manos no estaban ociosas. Se paseaban por mi espalda, arañando mi dura piel sin hacer ninguna mella. Sus traviesas manos bajaron hasta mis nalgas, apretándome contra ella, aproximándonos hasta no dejar pasar el aire entre nosotros. Sus pechos rozaban mi torso, reclamando atención urgente. Los sostuve entre la cuenca de mis manos, friccionando sutilmente sus pezones con mis pulgares. Un gemido sordo salió de las profundidades de su garganta, excitándome más aún.

El 'pequeño Eddy' saltaba de anticipación mientras Tanya se retorcía contra mí, provocando un estado de frenesí sexual. Se lanzó hacia mí con entusiasmo, haciéndome caer con su ímpetu contra el mármol de una bancada que había a mi espalda. El resultado inevitable fue el resquebrajamiento de la piedra, resintiéndose por el impacto de nuestros cuerpos. Las risas compartidas por este nuevo destrozo no ralentizaron el encuentro amoroso, seguimos alegremente sobre los despojos de la amplia habitación. No quería pensar lo que se podía estar oyendo abajo y menos aun lo que podían estar pensando.

Me concentré en Tanya aun más, evadiendo cualquier posibilidad de leer la mente de los de abajo por casualidad. La nueva intensidad de mi mirada provocó una inmediata respuesta en Tanya. Se situó sobre mí rápidamente y me cabalgó con toda la intensidad que tan solo un vampiro puede desplegar. Se sostenía con sus manos en mis rodillas, con la espalda curvada hacia atrás, ofreciéndome un acceso perfecto para torturar sus pechos. Reemplacé las manos por mi boca y succioné fuertemente su pezón, lo calmaba masajeándolo con mi mano, mientras ofrecía el mismo tratamiento al otro lado.

Ella se deslizaba adelante y atrás, arriba y abajo sobre mí, agitando su melena sin ton ni son, azotándome con sus largos cabellos dorados. Hacía que cada vez me fuera más difícil contenerme. Aguanté como pude, quería alargarlo lo máximo posible, llevarla a cotas de placer donde nadie la había llevado en todos estos siglos. En el primer encuentro sólo había pensado en mi propio placer y esta vez quería que fuera diferente. Con la mano libre, torturaba sin descanso su botón del placer, erguido y palpitante, exigiendo unas caricias que no se hicieron de rogar. En cuanto la toqué ahí, su mente estalló en una catarata de sensaciones que no dejaba de cambiar y crecer, creando toda una sinfonía de placer.

Jamás había soñado con experimentar así con mi don. Leer la mente de una mujer mientras le hacía el amor no se me había pasado por la cabeza en ningún momento. Pero estaba tan compenetrado con Tanya en ese momento que fue algo instintivo. No se podía aproximar a la experiencia física que ella estaba experimentando, pero la comparación no dejaba lugar a dudas: Yo sentía estallar un cohete de placer, intenso pero breve; Ella notaba una placer que no dejaba de incrementarse progresivamente.

El placer le llegaba en oleadas, como durante la marea alta en una playa. Y esa playa era su cuerpo. En ese momento sentí envidia, me avergüenza reconocerlo incluso ante mí mismo. Al menos me quedaba el consuelo de estar compartiéndolo en parte, en su mente. Decidí darle la mejor experiencia de su existencia vampírica. Continué torturando todas su partes erógenas: pasaba de estrujar suavemente sus pechos a besar el lóbulo de sus orejas, de besar sus labios carnosos a retorcer sus pezones, de mordisquear su esbelto cuello a acariciar su palpitante clítoris. Mis manos nunca estaban quietas, no dejaban decaer esa marea que continuaba subiendo y subiendo y subiendo cada vez más. Ella estaba tan descontrolada que me hacía salir casi completamente con cada cabalgada. El ritmo frenético que nos imponía estaba llegando al límite de lo posible, incluso para un vampiro.

En ese momento la así por las nalgas e intercambié posiciones. Le di la vuelta, separándola brevemente de mí y la apoyé en los despojos de la destrozada bancada de mármol. La tumbé boca abajo sobre la misma y volví a empezar con la danza sin fin, acelerando el ritmo aun más que antes. Esta posición conservaba la ventaja de la anterior de darme libre acceso a sus pecho y a su clítoris, expuestos a mis manipulaciones. Seguí torturando unos y otro, sin dejar que decayera la oleada de placer. Las embestidas ahora eran más profundas, fruto de la nueva postura. Ahora su cabello le caía por delante, dejando su nuca completamente despejada.

Nunca pensé que la nuca fuera una parte tan atractiva del cuerpo humano, pero sentía unas ganas ilimitadas de mordisqueársela. Cuando me rendí a esa necesidad, Tanya arqueó su espalda, acercándose a mi boca inconscientemente, facilitando una penetración más profunda. Los gritos de placer llevaban el mismo ritmo que mis embestidas, coordinadas con mis caricias en su clítoris. Estaba a punto de llegar al límite y traspasarlo… Tan solo un poco más, yo tampoco podría aguantar mucho más.

Y con un último empujón, ella superó la cresta de la ola y se dejó ir entre gritos de placer. Sus convulsiones internas fueron demasiado para mí y con el rugido de un león terminé dentro de ella y caí exánime. Cuando ambos empezamos a recuperarnos, la atraje hacia mí y le di un dulce beso en los labios mientras ella pronunciaba un sentido 'Gracias'.

Bajo la intensa mirada de agradecimiento de Tanya habría debido ruborizarme. En otra situación, si aun fuera humano, lo hubiera hecho. En ese momento la única demostración de emoción que salió de mí fue una gran sonrisa.

_ No, gracias a ti – le dije suavemente a Tanya, perdido en las profundidades de sus ojos.

Cuando pude desplazar mi atención a nuestro alrededor me eché a reír. Habíamos dejado el que debía ser mi cuarto durante estas vacaciones hecho una verdadera pena. Los restos de los muebles se desperdigaban por todos lados. Las estanterías que una vez cubrieron tres de las cuatro paredes estaban destrozadas y los adornos rotos o desperdigados o hechos añicos. Lo que una vez fue la bancada de mármol yacía pulverizada bajo nosotros.

La antigua, elegante y cara alfombra persa que cubría casi la totalidad del suelo de la estancia estaba completamente hecha girones, pues no tenía la dureza de mi piel para afrontar las dulces garras de mi amante. Esta habitación ya no tenía arreglo. Valía la pena vaciarla completamente y empezar desde cero. Notando mi detallada evaluación de los daños provocados por nuestra lujuria Tanya se echó a reír con todas sus ganas.

_ ¿Qué tal si me acompañas a mi habitación? - me dijo - Creo que ambos necesitamos darnos una ducha urgentemente.

_ Por supuesto, como no. – dije cortésmente – Tú mandas. Estás en tu casa.

Los girones de tela en los que habían que habían quedado reducidos nuestras ropas no servían para cubrirnos. Así que tuvimos que correr desnudos por los corredores hasta su habitación, suerte que no estaba lejos y no nos llegamos a cruzar con nadie. Al entrar me quedé paralizado casi en el umbral. La decoración me hacía pensar en los harenes turcos. Las habitaciones de la preferida de un sultán seguramente envidiarían la opulencia que se derrochaba en este cuarto.

Espesos tapices recubrían las paredes y el suelo, un amplio lecho con sábanas de seda ocupaba gran parte de la amplia estancia, suaves velos de gasa adornaban el baldaquín situado en la cabecera de la cama y una multitud de cojines de todas las formas y colores se esparcían por su cabecera y a su alrededor por el suelo. Al fondo se podían ver unas instalaciones muy similares a unos baños romanos, con una enorme bañera, con fuente incluida y multitud de espejos adornando las paredes.

Estas estancias estaban diseñada para un único propósito y no era dormir. El placer era una entidad más aquí, podía respirarlo con cada bocanada de aire, podía sentirlo en cada centímetro de mi piel. Viendo mi indecisión, Tanya me cogió la mano y me guió hacia el baño. No paró hasta descender los escalones para entrar en la bañera y situarnos a ambos bajo los chorros de la fuente. La sensualidad del agua recorriendo sus curvas me obligo a seguir el camino de las gotas con mis labios.

Un beso en la frente, en la mejilla, en la comisura de los labios, en el cuello, en el hueco de su garganta, en su pecho, sobre la punta del pezón, en el ombligo, en el inicio de sus rizos, en la cara interna de su muslo, en la corva de su rodilla, en el empeine y en la punta de sus deditos. Luego volví a seguir a otra gota. Y a otra más. Y cada una seguía un camino ligeramente distinto. Unas iban por el centro del cuerpo, otras recorrían su brazo para morir antes de tiempo y otras eran caprichosas y se escondían de mí.

Debía ir a buscar el camino escondido, investigando entre sus pliegues íntimos hasta encontrar esa humedad. Sus labios verticales me llamaban, clamando por mis atenciones. Ella se aferraba a mis cabellos, instándome a continuar saboreándola. Sus movimientos frenéticos lanzaba oleadas de agua por todas partes, en un paroxismo de placer. Su palpitante clítoris recibió gustoso mis caricias y en el momento de mayor intensidad me uní a ella de un solo envite. La calma volvió poco a poco a las aguas. Su cuerpo y el mío, nuevamente saciados, permanecieron estáticos, regodeándose en los placeres recién compartidos.

_ Ahora es tu turno – dijo ella, mirándome con picardía.

Se levantó de un ágil movimiento y me llevó de vuelta a la habitación, arrojándome de espaldas sobre el lecho. Mis manos no se apartaban de sus caderas, tanteando sus formas, impidiendo que se alejara mucho de mí. Cogió un pañuelo de seda de los que colgaban del baldaquín y cubrió mis ojos por completo. Separó mis manos de sus nalgas, me acercó a la cabecera de la cama y ató levemente sendos pañuelos a mis muñecas, anudando estos a las columnas del lecho.

_ No hagas trampas – dijo en un susurro junto a mi oído. – No puedes desatarte... O pararé…

Con esa amenaza me dejó más atado de lo que lo estaba por esas débiles piezas de seda. Dejé de sentir su cuerpo sobre el mío, podía oír como revoloteaba por todo el cuarto. Cuando se acercó, noté como sus manos me acariciaban, subiendo lentamente por mis piernas. Su boca torturaba el lóbulo de mi oreja, luego se entretuvo con mi cuello. Mientras hacía revolotear sus cabellos sobre mi pecho, sensibilizando mis pezones. Su boca se ocupó de ellos después succionándolos, retorciéndolos y mordisqueándolos suavemente. Parecía estar en todas partes a la vez. Ora besándome en el cuello, ora mordisqueándome el pecho, ora besándome los labios.

Sus manos me acariciaban de arriba a abajo todo el cuerpo, evitando al 'pequeño gran Eddy' a propósito, sin lugar a dudas. Estaba torturándome una experta y no podía enlazar dos pensamientos seguidos… Ni siquiera uno. Sus manos recorrían todo mi cuerpo, en una caricia interminable. Sus labios besaban cada parte de mí, dejando a su paso un rastro de deseo y fuego. La espiral de placer me arrastraba sin control.

Cuando por fin prestó atención a mi miembro, creí estallar ahí mismo. El 'pequeño Eddy' palpitaba de emoción, buscando un refugio seguro en esta tormenta de placer. Sus manos parecían estar en todas partes a la vez: acariciándome el rostro, mesando mis cabellos, torturando mis pezones y trabajando sobre 'Eddy'. Su boca acompaño a sus manos en la labor de contentar al 'pequeño Eddy' uniendo la tibieza de sus manos a la calentura provocada por sus besos ahí. Su lengua recorrió toda su longitud una y otra y otra y otra vez, hasta que todas las demás sensaciones se desvanecieron en una neblina de placer que me envolvía completamente, obnubilando mis sentidos. Ni siquiera llegaba a oír el coro de gemidos que me rodeaba.

Justo cuando ya pensaba que no resistiría más, ella se situó sobre mí. El 'pequeño Eddy' por fin estaba en casa. Pero el control absoluto de la situación lo tenía ella, cabalgando como una valkiria sobre mí. En ese momento, su olor característico llenó mi nariz, su sexo estaba al alcance de mi boca y sin pararme a pensar le di todo el placer que estaba recibiendo. El sabor que desprendía su sexo era algo adictivo. Su forma de moverse sobre mi cara me apremiaba a ahondar en el beso secreto.

Su libidinosa boca torturaba la cara interna de mis muslos, acercándose cada vez más y más al punto de unión de nuestros cuerpos, hasta que entró en contacto. Su boca lamió a conciencia nuestros sexos mientras seguíamos cabalgando en las olas del placer. En algún momento fui consciente de que no estaba a solas con Tanya, pero no sabría decir cuando. El placer que nos envolvía estaba llegando a cotas inimaginables. Un lengüetazo especialmente vehemente en la conjunción de nuestros sexos llevó a mi compañera a su orgasmo, provocando así el mío en reacción y un involuntario mordisco por mi parte provocó el de la otra.

Así caímos en un enredo de brazos y piernas, de bocas que se besaban con dulzura, de sexos calmados de su ardor. No sabía si enfadarme con ellas o darles las gracias. Había sido la mejor experiencia de mi vida. Tanya y sus hermanas. No creo que jamás pueda olvidarme de ellas, pero no es lo que estoy buscando. Yo quiero lo que tienen Carlisle y Esme, un amor de verdad. Esto tan solo ha sido sexo, del bueno, pero solo sexo. Yo busco a alguien que no quiera compartirme con nadie más.

Cuando lo hablé con Tanya, algo más tarde, no supo entenderlo. Para ella yo era su pareja ideal y no podía entender que yo no sintiera lo mismo. Al final tuvimos que irnos anticipadamente de allí. Los Cullen siempre seríamos bien recibidos allí, pero ya no habrían más ocasiones para dejarse llevar. No querría volver a repetir la escenita de despedida. A veces lo de leer las mentes es más un inconveniente que una ventaja. Te hace saber exactamente cuanto daño le estas haciendo a otra persona. Pero ceder ante sus exigencia sería traicionar todo en lo que yo creía y simplemente no podía. Fue bonito, pero se acabó.

**~ Fin ~**

**

* * *

**

_**N/A:** Espero que os haya gustado este relato... Animaos a dejadme vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como yo_

_Tengo más HOT escritos y los iré subiendo poco a poco para no saturaros... ya veremos si todos juntos o por separado como OS... Nos vemos por las historias... Besos a todos_


End file.
